School of Bully
by akahito higashimura
Summary: "a... a-pa y-ang kau la-ku-kan"ucapnya terbata akibat cekikan sasuke. "kau ingin mati bukan, nikmati rasa sakit itu"ucap sasuke dingin. OOC dimana-mana, alur cepat,, hinata x sasuke untuk sementara.
1. Chapter 1

Hello perkenalkan author baru, baru nulis di fandom naruto, sering baca-baca fanfict tapi baru sempet nulis hehehe.. cerita kali ini sebenarnya diambil dari pengalaman gw di salah satu grup roleplay.

Tanpa babibubebo langsung aja deh di baca dan jangan lupa ya buat di review, selamat membaca.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan cuma punya abang gw tau lah siapa, dia adala Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : TYPO banyak, sasuke kadang OOC, AU, Gaje, kadang ga nyambung, alur ngebut aja lah

Kalo ga suka ga usah baca cuma buat sakit mata nanti.

* * *

The School of Bully.

"waktunya untuk mengacau"ucap suara berat pemuda berambut raven dengan mata obsidian.

pria tersebut berjalan santai menuju salah satu ruangan.

"tok tok tok"terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"masuklah"ucap seorang wanita separuh baya di dalam ruangan.

"sumimasen..."masuklah pria berambut raven tersebut.

"kau sudah datang rupanya. cepat sekali"ucap sang wanita yang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang baru masuk tersebut.

"hn"ucapnya ambigu.

"seperti biasa kau masih menggunakan bahasa ambigu itu"ucap wanita berkuncir dua pirang terang dengan tanda di keningnya.

"hn."ucapnya kembali dengan mata malasnya.

"aku hanya sekali memberi tahumu hanya sekali, jangan membuat kekacauan di sekolah ini. kau paham sasuke"ucap wanita tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

"hn. nona tsunade"ucap sasuke malas lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama.

sasukepun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, namun di kejahuan sana terlihat seorang siswi berlari dengan tergesah-gesah menghampiri sasuke.

brukkkkk... bunyi tabrakan antara dua insan itupun tak terelakan.

"akkk..."ucap siswi yang menabrak sasuke, tubuhnya tersungkur di tanah wajahnya pucat pasih dengan mahkota raven selaras dengan mahkota sang pria yang di tabraknya.

"gomen ne~"ucap kembali wanita itu, namun hanya di balas dengan deathglerr sang pria. wanita itu pun tertunduk takut melihat mata pria di depannya. tanpa berkata apapun siswa itu pergi meninggalkan wanita yang menabraknya.

wanita itu masih terdiam melihat kepergian pria yang memiliki mata yang amat menyeramkan, tanpa ia sadari sekumpulan wanita datang menghampirinya.

"hahaha... akhirnya kau pasrah juga ya, hai... wanita jalang"ucap wanita berambut merah dengan kaca mata.

"mungkin saja karin, dia telah menantikan ajalnya"kata wanita bermata emerlad.

"ayo cepat bangun! apa perlu ku bantu"ucap wanita berkuncir empat dengan warna kuning pucat, ia tarik dengan paksa rambut raven sang wanita yang tersungkur itu.

"akkk... lepaskan rambutku, tolong lepaskan"pinta sang gadis.

"sudah terlambat nona hyuga... seharusnya kau meminta maaf sejak awal"ucap wanita yang menarik rambut sang hyuga.

"hahaha... potong saja rambutnya temari."ucap karin senangnya.

"aku bawa cuter, gunduli saja rambutnya hahaha"sahut sakura. di ambilah cuter oleh temari dari tangan sakura.

"mari kita bersenang-senang nona hyuga"ucap temari dengan senyum yang menakutkannya. di tariknya paksa rambut hyuga tersebut lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia potong rambutnya.

"ah..."ucap pasrah hinata, tanpa ia sadari pipinya di jatuhi air mata.

"rasakan itu hinata"ucap kasar sakura. hinata hanya dapat membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya masa terpaku melihat rambut ravennya yang terurai lemas terinjak-injak 3 gadis di depannya. sakura dan kawan-kawan pun pergi meniggalkannya setelah puas melakukan aksi pembullyan.

* * *

"hari yang aneh"ucap seorang pemuda berambut raven tubuhnya ia rebahkan di singel bad.

"hiks... hiks... hiks..."terdengar isak tangis di luar kamar sasuke.

sasuke hanya memancingkan matanya ke arah pintu tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya tertidur. "hiks hiks..."lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar. menit pun berlalu suara isak tangis pun masih terdengar di depan pintu kamar sasuke, lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya berjalan kearah westafel mengambil seember air lalu ia bergegas ke arah pintu...

"hiks hiks hiks..."terdengar keras suara tangisan itu, di bukalah pintu kamarnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menangis, sasuke menyiram air ke sumber suara.

"akkkk..."teriak suara wanita. sasuke memfokuskan matanya pada objek yang ia siram.

"kenapa kau melakukan ini, apa salah ku padamu."ucap gadis di hadapan sasuke.

"hn. kau berisik"ucap sasuke malas. tanpa perasaan dosa ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

"KAU... BUNUH AKU SAJA"teriak gadis yang masih di depan kamarnya. di buka kembali pintu kamar sasuke. "kau bilang apa?"ucap sasuke.

"BUNUH AKU SAJA...BIARKAN MEREKA TIDAK MENYIKSAKU LAGI"ucapnya keras. lalu sasuke berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu. dilihatnya mata indigonya, tangan sasuke bergerak ke arah leher gadia itu. dengan sekali gerakan ia mencekik leher gadis dengan rambut obsidiannya.

"akkk... a-pa y-ang kau la-ku-kan"ucapnya terbata akibat cekikan sasuke.

"kau ingin mati bukan, nikmati rasa sakit itu"ucap sasuke dingin.

"akk..kkk.. akkk..."ucapnya lagi tercekik. sasuke semakin mengencangkan cekikannya. ia tak peduli dengan tindakannya itu. wanita tersebut terlihat pucat dengan mulut mengangah.

"le-pas-kan.. a-ku tak mau ma-ti"ucapnya pelan. sasuke masih menatap kosong ke arahnya, perlahan tangan sasuke melepaskan cekikannya.

"ahh..ahh..ahh..ahh..."suara napas lega dari wanita itu, dia hanya menatap sasuke heran dan takut ke pada pria dia hadapannya.

"kau tidak punya perasaan sedikitpun. hahh..hahh..."ucap wanita itu sambil memegang lehernya yang putih di campur warna merah.

sasuke hanya diam melihat wanita itu, lalu ia berdiri beranjak pergi darinya.

"siapa kau? siapa namamu?"ucap gadis itu.

"sasuke"ucap sasuke singkat.

"sa-su-ke... watashi wa hinata hyuga"ucapnya pelan dengan menundukan kepalanya, namun sasuke tidak peduli dengan ucapan hinata ia kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, menenutup pintu rapat-rapat.

hinata hanya diam melihat pintu yang ditutup oleh pemuda berambut raven itu, lalu ia bangun dan beranjak pergi dari tempat yang hampir membunuhnya.

* * *

sesampainya hinata di asramanya ia di sambut dengan tatapan kaget oleh teman sekamarnya.

"hinata-chan kenapa dengan rambutmu? mukamu pucat gitu ada apa?"tanya tenten.

"ini karena senior-senior itu, mereka selalu membullyku hiks... hiks.. hikss.."tangis kembali terdengar oleh hinata.

"sakura dan gengnya itu?"ucap tenten terkejut.

pertanyaan tenten hanya di sambut oleh anggukan hinata."rambutku jadi seperti ini karna, aku tak sengaja menumpahkan sup ke baju karin-sempai sampai mengenai rambutnya, aku ga sengaja.. hiks... hikss.."ucap hinata sendu, tenten hanya melihat sedih temannya itu.

"mungkin karin tidak terima, lalu membully ku dengan menumpahkan kembali supnya ke kepalaku dan itu masih panas aku hanya bisa berlari tenten, tapi mereka terus mengejarku."sambungnya.

"lalu?"tanya kembali tenten.

"setelah mereka berhasil mengejarku, begini lah diriku sekarang"jawab hinata.

"sabar ya hinata-chan, lebih baik kau membersihkan diri dulu. setelah itu kita makan lalu istirahat"saran tenten lalu memeluk hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan hinata.

* * *

"kringgg..."Suara jam alarampun berbunyi kencang membangun kan ke dua gadia yang tertidur pulas.

"sepertinya aku tak ingin masuk hari ini"Ucap hinata tapi matanya masih terlihat lelah.

"ayo... hinata-chan bangun. hari ini ada kelas dari kurenai-sensei.

"Hmmm... baiklah"ucap hinata malas, ia pun segera beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurnya.

* * *

"Tok tok tok" suara pintu kelas hinata, lalu di bukalah oleh kurenai-sensei yang mengajar di jam pagi.

"Oh... tshunade-sama"ucap singkat kurenai di lanjuti dengan suara langkah kaki wanita dan seorang pria di belakangan, mereka bertiga menghadap murid-murid.

"Orang di sampingku ini, adalah teman kalian selama 1 tahun ke depan, perkenalkan dirimu sasuke"ucap tshunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke"ucapnya singkat. Tak ada yang berkata apapun lagi, murid-murid di sana hanya melihat sasuke dengan wajah yang menegangkan. Pancaran mata mereka mengisyaratkan rasa ketakutan. Tshunade pun mempersilakan sasuke untuk menempati kursi yang kosong.

"Pria itu lebih menakutkan daripada sebelumnya"ucap hinata pelan, tubuhnya gemetar saat sasuke melewati dirinya. Setelah sasuke menduduki bangku di belakang hinata pelajaranpun kembali berjalan hanya saja pagi ini di liputi aura kelam setelah sasuke datang.

"Hinata, murid baru itu seperti ingin membunuh kita"ucap ino teman sebangku hinata. Hinata hanya menelan ludan dan mengangguk pelan. Diliatlah sasuke oleh ino dan hinata bersamaan.

"Hah..."ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mata kelam yang kemarin di lihat oleh hinata hari ini berbeda, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah tatapannya seperti ingin membantai apapun yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian buruanku"ucapnya pelan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin banyak yang bingung sama cerita disini. Memang agak bingungin gw pengen nampilin alur mundur ke maju, tapi kaya gagal deh. kalo penasaran langsung aja dibaca. Arigato mina...

Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan punya gw, yang pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto

Ga kuat, ga suka ga usah baca ga apa.

* * *

Part 2 : School of Bully.

"hinata-chan, anak baru itu sungguh menyeramkan"ucap wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan ikatan satu di kepalanya.

"huum, begitulah ino"ucap hinata singkat, lalu ia topang dagunya dengan ke dua tangannya.

"kau kenapa melamun, hei... ini kantin bukan perpustakan"ucap ino sambil menarik tangan hinata.

"uahh... ino-chan"triaknya kaget, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata onix yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"hy..."sapa singkat dari seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald. Namun sapaannya tidak di hiraukan oleh pemuda bermata onix tersebut.

"sasuke. Kau sasuke bukan?"tanya sang gadis.

"hn"ucap pria yang di panggil sasuke.

"akk... ternyata benar sasuke-kun"ucap senang gadis itu lalu memeluk sasuke spontan. sasuke hanya diam matanya masih terfokus pada gadis berambut yang memiliki warna selaras dengannya.

Tanpa sasuke sadari orang sekelilingnya menatap dirinya dipeluk oleh gadis yang mengenal dirinya hinatapun menatap sasuke.

"berhenti memelukku"ucap sasuke singkat lalu mendeathgler wanita itu, kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"sasuke-kun, kau lupa denganku hah..."triak gadis itu. Namun sasuke tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan keluar kantin.

* * *

Saat sasuke keluar kantin banyak siswa yang membully siswa lain tanpa ada yang melerai ataupun melapor. 'sekolah macam apa ini, katanya tidak boleh mengacau'ucap batin sasuke. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang telah melempari saus ke seragam sekolahnya.

"hy, kau anak baru itu bukan"ucap seorang pria dengan anjing di belakangnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah orang yang melemparinya tersebut.

"hy, kau tuli hah... apa bisu?"ucapnya kembali. Sasuke hanya berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"bersihkan."ucap sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"bersihkan saja sendiri, anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan dari ku"ucap singkat sang pemilik anjing.

"guk guk"suara anjingnya pun terdengar.

Sasuke merogok saku celananya, ia meraba sesuatu di dalam sakunya. Ia keluar kan pisau lipat dari saku celana. Dilihatnya intens mainan yang di hadapannya tersebut.

"ngerrrrrr... guk guk"suara kembali terdengar dari anjing yang sudah di depan majikannya tersebut. Sasukepun melirik anjing yang terus mengonggong itu.

"akan kuberikan salam perkenalan dariku"ucap sasuke dengan senyum evil yang menakutkan. Sasuke lalu menarik kaki sang anjing, ia pegang kakinya seperti memenang seekor ayam.

"apa yang kau lakuakan pada akamaru? Lepaskan akamaru!"perintahnya. Akamaru terus meronta-meronta mencoba mengigit lengan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mengacungkan mata pisau ke arah leher akamaru, sasuke tak peduli walau lengannya di gigit oleh sang anjing, tanpa ia turuti perintah si empunya sasuke lalu mensayat leher akamaru. 'akkkungg'rintih akamaru saat darah keluar dari leher anjing itu. tak puas hanya darah, sasuke lalu menusuk kerongkongan akamaru, ia tarik pisau itu sampai perut sang anjing, membentuk sebuah luka panjang yang terbuka darah pun tak berhenti mengalir, terlihatlah isi perut akamaru. Sang pemilik anjing terperangah melihat hewan ke sayangannya sudah tak berdaya.

Kiba sang pemilik anjing pun mendang perut sasuke, sampai sasuke terpental beberapa meter, hanya saja sasuke masih menggengam akamaru di tangannya, dan menampilkan senyum evil ke arah kiba.

Ia keluarkan isi perut akamaru lalu ia lempar ke arah badan kiba yang sukses membuat noda darah di bajunya percis noda yang kiba buat pada sasuke.

"itu salam perkenalan dariku, mirip bukan apa yang kau buat padaku"ucap sasuke datar, wajahnya tak terlihat rasa takut ataupun berdosa sedikitpun.

"kau membunuh akamaru"ucap kiba kesel, spontan ia tinju wajah pucat sasuke. Namun belum sempat tinjuan kiba mendarat di mukanya, sasuke tahan dengan menyilangkan lengannya ke wajahnya guna melindungi wajahnya itu.

Sasuke lalu membalas kelakuan kiba dengan menendang pinggang kirinya, dan membuat kiba tersungkur.

"jika kau berbuat sesuatu denganku nasibmu akan sama dengan anjingmu"ucap sasuke dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan kiba.

* * *

"srugggg..."suara keran air menggalir di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke membersihkan semua darah yang menempel diseluruh badannya. Tanpa di sadari dua wanita tak sengaja melewati tempatnya membersihkan diri.

"kau berdarah?"ucap gadis berambut obsidian.

"akk... darah siapa itu, hinata ayo... kita pergi dari sini!"ucap wanita beramput pirang pucat.

"ino, itu sasuke"ucap hinata menunjuk ke arah sasuke.

Sasuke lalu melihat suara yang memanggil nama dirinya, ia tatap mata lavender orang yang menyebut namanya.

"hn"ucap ambigu.

"kya... kau? pisau itu? apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya ino bertubi-tubi.

"hanya memotong sesuatu"ucap sasuke datar.

"me-me-mo-tong"ucap hinata terbata.

'hn'

"hinata ayo.. kita pergi"ucap ino lalu menarik tangan hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Berlarilah mereka berdua meninggalkan sasuke, dan tanpa mereka sadari sasuke mengejar mereka berdua dengan pisau yang baru ia cuci.

"kya... hinata, sasuke mengejar kita"ucap ino setelah melihat apa di belakangnya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan ino"ucap hinata yang tak sanggup melihat kebelakang.

Ino pun melihat ke arah belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. "uah... hinata dia tepat di belakang kita hos.. hos... hoss."ucap ino kelelahan.

"kita berpencar saja ino hos.. hos.. hos.."ucap hinata tak kalah kelelahannya.

"kya..."teriak teriak ino. Mereka pun akhirnya berpencar ino berlari ke arah asrama,dan hinatapun berlari ke arah gudang sekolah.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah belakangnya, tanpa mengurangi laju larinya.

"ahhh... dia mengejarku apa yang harus kulakukan"ucap hinata panik.

"KAU KUCING LIAR"teriak sasuke. Tanpa ia hiraukan ucapan sasuke ia terus berlari sampai ia masuk ke dalam gudang.

"hos.. hos.. hos..."suara nafas hinata. Mata hinata menjelajahi isi ruang itu, mencari apapun yang dapat ia gunakan.

"BRUK... BRUK... BRUK..."suara gedoran pintu terdengar membuat hinata mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu tersebut.

"a-pa yang ha-rus ku laku-kan?"ucap hinata ketakutan, ia pun segera mencari tempat persembunyian.

"BRUK.. BRUK... BRUKKK..."gedoran terakhir berhasil membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

"hei.. kucing liar dimana kau? Ayo keluar sudah cukup bermain kejar-kejarannya sekarang kau meminta bermain petak umpet"ooc sasuke.

hinata masih diam bersembunyi ditempat yang dia rasa aman. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kecilnya guna mengontrol hembusan nafasnya berharap tak ada bunyi sekecil apapun. Sasuke melempar, dan menendang apapun yang di hadapannya. Sampai ia menatap sebuah kardus yang berukuran besar muat untuk memasukan orang di dalamnya, matanya ia fokuskan pada kardus itu. Diliriklah kayu besar di samping kardus tersebut. Ia ambil kayu itu lalu beranjak kekardus yang menggoda dimatanya itu.

"Bug.. Bug..."suara pukulan yang di hasilkan kayu pada kardus itu. "akkhhh..."teriak kesakitan pada kardus itu.

"bug... bug... bug.."suara pukulan kembali terdengar. "akkhhh... hentikan.. tolong hentikan..."ucap seseorang. Sasuke lalu menghentikan aksinya itu, ia singkirkan kardus yang sedari tadi ia pukul dan dilihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Sasukepun berjongkok di hadapan objek yang memintanya untuk menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Kucing liar"ucap sasuke ke pada seorang gadis.

"sa-suke. Ku mohon jangan lakukan itu."ucap sang gadis.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya yang di hiasi silva bening di sekitar matanya. Ia ancungkan pisau lipat andalannya, ke leher sang gadis.

"Bruk.. Bruk.. Brukk.. hinata-chan apa kau di dalam?"ucap seseorang memanggil hinata.

"to-"ucap hinata yang langsung terputus karna tangan sasuke telah membekap mulutnya. Pisau lipat itu ia usapkan ke rambut hinata yang berwarna selaras dengannya. Hinata hanya menutup matanya memasrahkan dirinya.

"hinata-chan... buka pintunya ini aku ino"teriak ino yang tidak di sahuti oleh si empunya nama.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan bekapan dari mulut hinata, ia biarkan hinata bernafas. Hanya saja sasuke mengusapkan pisaunya ke pipi pucat hinata dan hampir membuat garis melintang dipipinya.

"a-kan ku lakukan a-papun, asal kau me-lepasku"ucap hinata terbata. Senyum kecil terlihat dari bibir sasuke.

"ku mo-hon jang-an bun-uh aku"ucapnya kembali. Lalu sasuke mendekatkan jarak antara mereka, dibisikanlah sesuatu di telinga hinata, dan membuat dirinya terkejut apa yang di katakan sasuke. Mata hinata membulat sempurna saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikannya.

"hinata-chan. kya..."teriak ino dan seseorangpun membuka pintu gudang itu tak lain dan tak bukan ia adalah sasuke.

"glekk..."ino terteguk saat melihat sasuke di hadapannya dengan ekpresi menakutkan.

"hi-nata a-pa yang kau lakukaan"sekuat tenaga ino mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Sasuke hanya melirik ke arah dalam gudang menisyaratkan bahwa hinata di dalam. Ino pun mengerti isyarat yang di berikan sasuke lalu berlari ke dalam gudang.

"hinata-chan..."teriak ino matanya menggeledah seisi ruangan.

"ino... ino..."ucap hinata pelan. Ino yang mendengar samar-samar suara hinata terus menelusuri dan mencari sumber suara itu.

Beberapa menit ia menelusuri tempat itu akhirnya ino menemukan hinata dengan tubuh memar tergeletak lemah.

"hinata-chan"ucapnya kaget lalu menghampiri hinata.

"hiks.. hiks... hiks.."isak tangis hinata, ino pun memeluk hinata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi?"tanya ino, hinata hanya menutup mulutnya serasa ingin teriak sekuat-kuatnya.

TBC


End file.
